


wait a minute- are you jealous?

by ell (amywaited)



Series: the tumblr archive [7]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Prompt Fill, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 17:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15953765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amywaited/pseuds/ell
Summary: a tumblr thing





	wait a minute- are you jealous?

**Author's Note:**

> find my [tumblr](https://spideysstark.tumblr.com)

Tony hadn’t realised that introducing Peter and Harley might have been his second worst idea in the history of ever (the first being the time he tried to build a waffle iron into one of his suits - mental note to self, never build breakfast tools in Iron Man suits). 

Well, he’d expected them to get along like a house on fire. Or they’d literally set the house on fire. But they.. don’t. They might actually set the house on fire out of spite.

“Come on,” he says, nudging Peter with his elbow. “Thought you liked Star Wars?”

“Star Wars,” Harley says, “is stupid.”

“No, it isn’t!” Peter exclaims.

“It so is. Star Wars is a kids movie,” Harley says, crossing his arms.

Peter glares across at Harley.

“I, for one, love Star Wars,” Tony says. “What’s got into you two?”

“Nothing,” Peter and Harley say in unison. Then they hit each other with almost exactly the same glare, and then they look away in disgust.

Tony narrows his eyes. “Wait a minute - are you two jealous?”

“What?!” Peter shouts. “No!”

“Of course we’re not!” Harley exclaims. “Why would you think that?”

“What are you jealous of- me?!” Tony’s eyes widen. “Are you kidding?”

Their silence is horribly telling.


End file.
